


Snap out of it

by Finerafin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, but really only a little, if you haven't watched it don't read, it's kinda pre-relationship but they are definitely together already, spoilers for the season 17 finale, they just don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: He got in position and tripped Simmons up once he was close enough. Admittedly, it was a bit unfair since Simmons apparently hadn’t seen him? So he fell flat on his face and even with armour, this hurt, but at least it did make him focus on Grif. And that’s what counted.Spoilers for the season 17 finale.





	Snap out of it

**Author's Note:**

> As always English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me  
> This contains slight spoilers for the season 17 finale. You have been warned.

After Grif had finally stopped laughing, he focused on Simmons again.  
“Simmons, snap out of it!” Grif said when Simmons ran by the next time. “Simmons!”  
But the other one didn’t seem to notice them, not even after calling for him a few times. And even if the situation was funny at first, seeing him like this still did kinda hurt Grif. So he had to use more drastic matters.  
He got in position and tripped Simmons up once he was close enough. Admittedly, it was a bit unfair since Simmons apparently hadn’t seen him? So he fell flat on his face and even with armour, this hurt, but at least it did make him focus on Grif. And that’s what counted.  
“Grif?” Simmons asked incredulously and looked up at him. “Do you want to steal m-”  
“No! Simmons this is an illusion, it’s all in your head. You have to snap out of it.” He reached his hand out to help Simmons to his feet again.  
“What?” That tiny tilt of his head and his drawn up shoulders was all Grif needed to know that Simmons was genuinely confused and scared by the whole situation.  
“You are trapped in your own head, nothing here is real. Well, except for me and Kai. You-” the UFO passed over them again and Simmons made and embarrassing squeaking noise and latched onto Grif who was visibly confused but hugged back after a moment. “C’mon Simmons, you’re smart, you can figure this out. This isn’t real.” His voice was softer and quieter now. “It’s okay, you’re safe.”  
For a moment they just stood there, Simmons till hugging him tightly. Grif sincerely hoped it would work, because he didn’t know what else to do than telling them it was the Labyrinth fucking with them.  
But after a few moments the illusion began flickering and breaking down around them and only seconds later they stood in an empty room. Relieved, Grif relaxed and waited for Simmons to pull away.  
“You okay?” he asked and Simmons nodded lightly.  
“Yeah ... Uh, thanks.” Simmons said, voice still shaking a bit. He looked around the room to verify everything was really gone. “That was something.”  
“Pfft yeah. It was stupid.” Grif teased, a happy smile spreading on his face and despite the helmet, he could see Simmons returned it. They just knew each other that well.  
“Hey!” Simmons lightly elbowed Grif, but he didn’t sound hurt. “That’s mean!”  
“This Labyrinth is supposed to show us our greatest fear!”  
“I guess I’m just not afraid of anything serious then and it tried to … confuse me?”  
“Yeah, right.” The moment of silence between them felt right and not tense. Just like it was supposed to be. And then Kai had to interrupt it. Of course.  
“Guys, we have to rescue the others too!” she said, impatiently waiting at the exit. “You two can continue flirting later!”  
“We’re not flirting!” Simmons squeaked.  
“Yeah, right, come on you two.” Kai giggled and turned to leave. Grif and Simmons sighed and followed her but for a moment, Simmons’ hand brushed Grif’s and they lingered together for a moment before they pulled away again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)  
> Do not repost this work anywhere.


End file.
